Don't Leave Me
by Chuffi4Harmony
Summary: A snippet of the final battle, as it should have been in my opinion. If you agree, review! If you disagree, review! I want your opinion! I will upload more if I get positive results! Hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

The tsunami disappeared. Ron was leaning in. On the outside I tried to remain cool, but the inside was a completely different story. NO! How can I get out of this one? I asked myself, attempting to keep calm, but it wasn't working. His face was centimeters from mine...

"Hermione! Ron! There you are, I-" then he saw our position. Wow, I thought to myself, we must look ridiculous, Ron with his lips outstretched, me going cross-eyed trying to keep his mouth in sight and leaning back as far as I could, determined that my first kiss would NOT be with Ronald Weasley. Luckily for me, Ron chose that moment to look over at Harry so he didn't see me sigh with relief.

But I immediately became worried at the look on Harry's face. He looked anxious, troubled and I was almost sure he had been crying. I took a tentative step forward.

"Harry? Is there something wrong?" I asked him softly.  
>"Erm...N-Yes," He said, obviously changing his answer in midsentence. I didn't want to make the poor guy say something he didn't want to say so I gave him a choice.<br>"Hmm? What was that?"  
>"Yes, Hermione, I don't know how to-I...erm-"<br>"Well, spit it out we don't have all day!" Ron shouted from behind us.  
>"I'm a horcrux." He said, and he looked down but not before I saw tears glistening in his eyes.<br>"What?" I asked, though I had heard him perfectly well and I had suspected it all along.  
>"I-the prophecy didn't mean what we thought it meant. It really means that if I want him dead I need to-"<br>"Sacrifice yourself." I finished for him. He merely nodded. "Oh, Harry!" I whispered, before pulling him into a hug, knowing it was the last one I would ever give him. "I th-th-thought you were b-b-but I hoped I was wr-wr-wrong!" I cried, my whole body was shaking as I completely lost control. I was drenching him in my tears, but I couldn't help it. Nothing could fix this, he was going to die, and there was nothing I could do about it.

All the while he just held me in his arms, not breaking the hug, running his hand up and down my back, occasionally "Shhhhh" ing. Why did something horrible have to happen to everyone I care about, thinking of my brother Andrew who I had never met because he was murdered by Death Eaters, and now Harry, my best friend for almost eight years, the only one who ever seemed to think of me as anything but an "Insufferable Know-it-all" the boy he had unknowingly stole my heart, the man who had made me fall in love with him. He had won me over with his kind heart and loving nature. Ron didn't have that. Ron had the personality of loving brother who could easily make me cry, but Harry had always cheered me up and now he was never going to be there for me again. I wished I could have walked up to Lord Butthead and told him that he was an evil arse, but I know Harry wouldn't let me. I just kept clinging onto him, holding on for as long as I could, before...

Before his life expired. His borrowed time his mother had given him was wearing out. This only made me sob harder. He finally let go of me. I looked up at him, but for all the good it did I might as well have stared at the basilisk skull, my eyesight was so blurred with tears. I can't remember crying so much in living memory. Then, I felt Ron beside me, he must have come over. When Harry looked up I was startled to see he was crying-if possible-more than I was, but he was perfectly silent. When he spoke, his voice sounded constricted, as though someone had grabbed hold of his throat and cast the Cruciatis Curse on it.

"Th-Thanks, for always sticking by me, I could have never gotten this far without you," he said in a shaky voice looking to Ron and I.

Ron thumped him on the back. "Couldn't've done it without you either, actually, I'd be dead right now, and so would Hermione. Thanks. I'll miss you."

"You too," Harry replied, with a grin. Then he turned to me. "Hermione?" I didn't have enough strength to say anything, or even nod. He seemed to understand because he took my hand in his and sighed.

"I'm so sorry, Hermione." he said, but then, he seemed to break down, it seemed as if he choked on the air; he was no longer crying silently. I had never seen him lose control like this, and I can't remember feeling worse for anyone in my whole life. "Don't forget me," he finished as his startlingly green eyes bore into mine, it was as though he was showing me his soul, it was as clear as it could be, I could see it in his eyes. The pain, the sadness, it had been building up for so many years and it looked like it was finally getting to him, he looked so despondent, so desperate, like he actually thought I would forget him, that my ability to talk came back.

"Oh, Harry, that could never happen, don't you know that?" I asked as gently as I possibly could, after all, he looked so broken that my heart instantly melted at the mere sight of the tears flooding out of his eyes. I stroked his cheek softly as he closed his eyes at my touch (either that or he had finally given into the tears). He seemed ashamed of himself; he looked embarrassed, like he wanted to melt into the floor. "You mean everything to me; didn't I already prove that to you? Didn't I already show you, back in that tent, that I wouldn't desert you for anything? How in the name of Merlin's buttocks could I ever forget the person who made me-" 'fall in love with them' her mind screamed at me, it was now or never...

"-who I am," she finished.  
>"Really?" Harry asked me, his spirits lifting before my eyes.<br>"Of course!" I said, and even if this was a lie, which it wasn't, I would never be able to lower him when these were his last moments. "You have no idea how much I'm going to miss you," I said, my heart ripping in two inside my chest.  
>"Oh yes I do!" I told me defiantly, but not angrily, "Because it's not even half as much as I'm going to miss you,"<br>The tears were flowing from my eyes before I could stop them.  
>"Oh, Hermione, really, I didn't-I didn't mean to make you cry-I-" but I cut him off by kissing him on the cheek, though I wished I had the guts to go just half and inch to the left...<br>"There's such a thing as happy tears," I said with a smile. He grinned back at me after he let go of me.  
>"I don't have time to explain exactly what happened, but you can nip up to Dumbledore's office-password's Cockroach Cluster-and take a look at the memory in the Pensieve." He told us both. "Or ask Cody or Autumn,"<br>"What about Lizzy?" Ron asked.  
>"Er-just ask Cody andAutumn, OK?" Ron and I nodded. "I've got to go," He said. "I love you," Harry said with a face that melted my heart. I didn't know what to say to that, truth be told I loved him too but she didn't know how he had meant it, and Ron was right there, well within earshot...<br>"You're the best sister anyone could ever have," he said softly. What he didn't know was that those eight words shattered my heart, he might as well have called me a Mudblood, it would have hurt much, much less. I tried to cover it up, but I had already started crying. I flew into his arms again, and hugged him, making him think she had just realized he had to go, which was also very sad.  
>"Shhhhh," He whispered into my ear, sending shivers down my spine but he thought I just shook from sobbing. He extracted himself from my grip. "No tears," he said as he wiped some off my cheek, little did he know that this wasn't the first time I had shed tears over him. I stumbled backward into Ron.<p>

"This...it's the last time we'll see him, just be happy for him, OK?" Ron questioned me under his breath so that Harry wouldn't hear him. I nodded, thinking that it was the least I could do for him. Before I knew it, he was at the mouth of the Chamber and he turned back to face us.

I forced a smile, though I had never wanted to cry more. He grinned back at us. He gave a final wave and set off at a run out of the chamber and out of sight, into the hands of death.


	2. Chapter 2

I fell back into Ron's arms, crying so hard I thought it was unlikely I would ever stop, and without thinking at all, I sprinted out of Ron's arms and set off after Harry.

I was running faster than I ever had in my life and it only took me about ten seconds to catch up to him. I immediately flung myself into his arms.

"Hermione! What're you-" He began, but he never finished, because I kissed him full on the mouth. I would have never done it under normal circumstances, but seeing as he was about to die...

But, all thoughts vanished from my head in a matter of seconds, I heard both of our wands clatter to the floor as I snaked my arms around his neck and he pulled me closer. The kiss was sweet, but desperate, we both knew this would be our first and last kiss, and it was obvious we were pouring years of love and lust into it. Our bodies were pressed together as close as humanly possible. My hand found it's way up to his messy jet-black hair and ruffled it softly as his own gently stroked my cheek. It wasn't something you would find in a Restricted film, it wasn't hot and heavy, but it wouldn't end up on a kids' show either, not considering the way they were clinging to each other as though their lives depended on it. A flash of green light was sent their way and reluctantly, they pulled apart, still holding onto each other.

"I-" I started but I was interrupted.  
>"Me too, ugh, that just made leaving twenty times harder. I just can't hear those words coming from you or I'll never be able to go. And, yes, I have to go." He told me, as though he'd read my mind. I looked into the breathtaking emeralds that were his eyes, hoping it would suffice. It seemed to do the trick; Harry extracted himself from my grip and I his, and he gave me one last look. In that second-long glance, I could see his soul, I saw sadness, the pain, and the exhaustion, as clear as it could be, as though it were ink on a page. I could see the love in his eyes, shining through him, telling me the words I never got out. He waved, and waiting for a moment, but seeing that I couldn't move, out of what, even I don't know, and he took off. Blinking away tears, I watched his retreating back, shocked, scared, despondent, and just plain dumbstruck.<p>

I turned around after about a minute, crying silently into my hand, and I saw Neville, looking at me with a look of pure understanding.

"How much?" was all I could get out before I ran into his waiting arms and sobbed. He seemed to comprehend my pathetic attempt at speech, because he just whispered, "Everything, unless something happened before you kissed." I barely had enough strength to shake my head.

"Where was he going? He wasn't going to You-Know-Who in the Forbidden Forest, is he?" Neville asked, the concern obvious in his voice. My scream of mingled sadness and agreement seemed to answer for me. "Oh my God. Why? Wait-you don't have to answer that. By the way, this might be a tad insensitive, but have you seen Luna? I'm gonna go out and help and just in case...I want to tell her that...Well...same thing you, er, nonverbally told Harry." I gathered up all my strength, and managed a grin.  
>"She went over there, towards Ravenclaw Tower." I told him, still smiling.<br>"Thanks," and he turned to leave.  
>"Hey, Neville!" I screamed after him.<br>"Yeah?" Neville asked, turning around to face me.  
>"Good Luck," I told him sincerely, and for some reason I wasn't crying anymore.<br>"Thanks, let's hope I have some!" and with that said, he turned on his heel and sprinted off. I stood there, not moving, but not crying, remembering what Harry had told me: "No Tears" Didn't I at least owe him that? God, he's been gone for no more than five minutes and I already miss him like crazy.

"Yes, YES! I know, Autumn!" I whirled around, to see Cody Adam Potter, Harry's twin brother sprinting in my direction, his little seven year old sister, Autumn Lily Potter, trotting as fast as her small legs would carry her, at his heels.

"Hermione!" Cody panted; apparently they had run a long way. "Harry tell you?" he asked.  
>"Tell me what, that he's a-a-a h-h-horcrux?" My voice shook in the effort to keep my promise to Harry.<br>"Not exactly..." He said, looking uncomfortable. Autumn had caught up.  
>"My GOD, Cody! You could've waited two seconds, she wasn't going anywhere!" she told him angrily, in between gasps.<br>"What, Cody? I'm really not in the mood to argue right now." I said softly, and I rested my head on his shoulder. He pulled me into a hug, and I had to exercise a lot of self-control due to the fact he and Harry were identical to the last freckle (though neither of them had any). He let go fairly quickly, seeing as they had only just met about three months ago.  
>"He was going to tell you he, erm, er-" Cody stuttered.<br>"Fell in love with you," Autumn interrupted.  
>"Well, judging by your expression, he obviously chickened out and didn't tell you. Stupid thing to do really, seeing as he's going to-"<br>"DON'T!" I screeched, as my heart was tortured. "Just don't!" I finished in a whisper. Then we all whirled around at once, there was a voice coming from the Great Hall. I ran over, Cody alongside me and Autumn at our heels.

When we arrived, the first thing that attracted my eye was Hagrid, sobbing loudly over a limp form in his arms, his tears splattering the form's jacket. A form that looked sickeningly like Harry Potter.


	3. Chapter 3

I was in shock. Complete and utter shock. So much so, I couldn't even cry.

"Harry Potter is dead!" Voldemort screamed in a voice of triumph. For a split second all that crossed my mind was how much I hated Voldemort, but then Ginny ran forward.

"SILENCE! Stupid girl, Harry Potter is dead!" He bellowed, now appealing to his followers, who laughed. I wanted to kick them, to run forward and tell Voldemort he was the one who would die, but I mastered myself. "He died while trying to save himself." That was it. I sprinted toward him, and I hardly even heard Cody's "No, Hermione!" I just went over, glaring at him, hatred apparent in every particle of my body.  
>"How dare you? How dare you lie, how dare you tell us he died trying to save himself because he didn't! You at least owe that to us, Tom, after all you are the 'Merciful Lord', aren't you? If you were so merciful, then how come you let so many people die fighting you? You tell them, or I will. Take your pick." I demanded. He just breathed. "Fine! Harry ended this to save us all, not to save himself." I told everyone. I didn't dare say anymore, lest Voldemort discover anything important. He raised his wand, no doubt to kill me. I looked over at Hagrid, but Harry wasn't there.<br>"Avada-"  
>But at that moment, I felt someone push we to the ground as Voldemort said "Kedevra!" but his curse just hit a wall and it exploded, leaving a gaping hole where it had hit. I looked wildly around, but then a felt a hand holding mine, helping me to my feet. I felt the hand let go of mine, and then a person that I couldn't see brushed past me. And I understood: Harry.<br>"Wait!" I screamed. "Harry? Is that you?" And then I felt the hand that had helped me up on my chin and it gently nodded my head. I felt a soft mouth against my cheek, then Harry let go of me and ran off.

Neville ran past me, brandishing the sword of Gryffindor and yelling. In one swift movement, the snake was beheaded and it died. Then the Invisibility Cloak slipped off Harry as Voldemort cried in pain. Everyone saw him. There were screeches of "HARRY!" "He's ALIVE!" and "No, really, I just saw him!" Voldemort disapparated. Then, Harry ran past me into the school, but not before stopping and whispering, "Thank you," in my ear. Everyone ran back inside and Cody, Autumn and I were left alone in the courtyard.

I couldn't help but smile like an idiot. He was alive. He was going to be all right! But, I reminded myself sadly, Harry was in love with Ginny and it was obvious that she felt the same way, and I don't think I would be able to live with myself if I prevented either one of them to be happy; my smile slid off my face as quickly as it had come. I walked back inside, determined not to let Cody see my face.

I went over to the Weasleys, who were sobbing over Fred's dead body. I watched from behind, not knowing what to do, tears flowing slowly from my eyes.

About ten minutes later, I felt a hand inside mine. I whirled around to see Harry smiling at me. I let go of his hand. I didn't even think. And to this day, I want to slap myself for doing it. I slapped him on the face.

"What was THAT for?" He asked me, bewildered.  
>"You made me think you were DEAD!" I screeched.<br>"I know, I'm sorry. But I think this might be a bit of a help," He said, dropping his voice as he dragged me out to the courtyard. I felt my jaw drop to the floor. Voldemort's body was on the floor, immoving, staring blankly off into space.

"Wha-? How-? You-?" I stammered, completely thrown off kilter.  
>"He's gone. Forever." Harry told me, but he wasn't grinning anymore; He was crying.<br>"What's up?" I asked, confused.  
>"Teddy. He'll be orphaned. And, Sirius, he always wanted to be free, walk through the castle again, as a free man. And my parents, they were only twenty-one. And Tonks, she was so young, and she hardly knew her kid. Remus...Fred...and Cedric...and, oh, please, PLEASE tell me Hagrid's all right!"<br>"Yes, Hagrid's fine, Harry."  
>"He said that Teddy'd understand in time, that he'd know his parents died fighting to make the world he'll live in a better place, and she said that they'd never left and-and-" At this he completely lost control. I had never seen anyone looking so pathetic, so upset, I had never felt so sorry for anyone in my life. I just pulled him into a hug, and patted him gingerly on the back as he shook, his tears drenching my shirt. But, what was he talking about? He was really scaring me. He was obviously talking about Lupin and his Mum, and how could he have spoken to them? After a few minutes, he finally calmed down and let go of me.<br>"I saw them-my Mum, and my Dad, and Sirius, and Remus, I mean."  
>"What?" I asked him sharply, getting more worried at an alarming rate.<br>"The Resurrection Stone, I was right, it was in the snitch."  
>"Oh," I said, relieved. "I thought you had died!"<br>"I could've, but I knew I had to go back, to get him once and for all, and for you, of course." Harry added, smiling softly now. At that moment, we both leaned in to kiss each other, but I stopped him.

"We can't," I protested.  
>"I know," he sighed. "But, why?"<br>"Because I have to go. My parents, Harry, they need me."  
>"We all need you, but they need you most of all. When are you planning to leave?"<br>"A month, maybe two, just long enough to pay my respects."  
>"How long do you-"<br>"I don't know, as long as it takes,"  
>"I'll miss you." He said.<br>"I'll miss you too." I told him sadly, before I gave him a quick peck on the lips. "You'll be OK, I know you will. Don't worry about me. You should go to the hospital wing. Get yourself patched up; you look like you jumped into a vat of Tomato Sauce." He laughed softly as he took my hand and led me inside the castle.


	4. Chapter 4

OMG! I totally forgot about this one but I remember now! So, without further ado, Chapter 4 of Don't Leave Me. SORRY AGAIN! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!

Hermione's POV:  
>It had been a day since the last of the funerals. Ron and I had a huge fight and are officially broken up. Harry feels like it's his fault and he is keeping away from me. Ginny is hinting furiously at wanting Harry to propose, or at least get back together, but he's totally ignorant. I don't know. That's the one way to describe my feeling for right now. I just don't know. I don't know if I'm in love with Harry, and I seemed to be so sure about it before. It's all so confusing and frustrating not to know.<br>My whole life I've always known, but now I don't. I'm groping in the dark. Right now I'm running around my shared room with Autumn, grabbing all my things as fast as I can and stuffing them in my trunk. I have to go quick or else I won't go. Believe me, I want to see my mum and dad again, really I do, but I just don't know how long it'll take. I'll miss everyone too much. I'm leaving tonight. No one will notice. The main point, Harry won't notice. We haven't said a word to each other since before we saw the Weasley's all huddled together like that, crying. Poor Fred. But, the next day, Ron came over and asked me to be his girlfriend. I was shocked, but I accepted. (I don't know why!) But, like I said before we broke up. Now we both know we're better off as just friends.  
>I know what you're thinking. Normally, well, before a month and a half ago, I wouldn't go to the loo without saying goodbye to Harry. And now I'm leaving for at least a year, and not a word of goodbye. I know it doesn't make any sense. Any sane person would agree. Except me, of course. (And yes I do consider myself sane; I'm just so damn and hopelessly confused!) I'm determined. I AM leaving, and no one (especially not Harry) is going to stop me.<p>

Sorry it's so short, it's just I'm suffering from homework overload and I can't concentrate on it! Plus my little sister is bored out of her mind and won't leave me alone so I'm waiting till she goes to ballet class so I can do my work. Sorry for taking so long again, and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
